


Refusal of Change

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Conflict, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALTERNATE ENDING TO BISMUTH</p><p>SPOILERS</p><p>Very Short Story</p><p>Steven isn't his deceased mother, but Bismuth is not convinced. She will stop at nothing to make "Rose" change her mind about "The Breaking Point", and Steven won't give up to help Bismuth know that she can change.<br/>But she'll never listen, all won't always change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refusal of Change

Bismuth wanted to be shattered. It's what she asked my mother first, and now me. I'm trying to figure out what to do, trying quick thinking, and reaching out to the depths of my mind for mom's advice and support.

Finally, I speak, "Bismuth, this needs to stop! Mom didn't want this, and she knows deep down, you don't either!" I clutch "The Breaking Point" even more profusely.

I know she can't do this. Bismuth's eyes turned to slits, "No! Rose was wrong! She was lying! She knew I would be too powerful for the fight. So she bubbled me up and kept in that, that, whatever that place was!" She was crying now, and it felt contagious. Tears streamed down the both of our faces, my mom's sword held inches away from Bismuth's stomach.

She yanked "The Breaking Point" away from my grasp, and wielded it at herself, centimeters away from her gem.

I had to keep trying, "Bis, please-" I choked, "I know you can get better. It doesn't have to be this way, just please." The hope inside me that Bismuth would change her mind started to minimize.

She held her weapon closer and closer to her chest. "Stop trying, Rose! I know it's just you! Telling me because of my "potential", telling me that I can get better, that I can be better!"She grew even more bitter than before.

I wasn't going to give up, but she just wouldn't listen. I know now what I have to do. Bismuth rang through the chamber, "I know what you want, Rose!" And with that, she pierced the monstrosity of a weapon through her gem.

*Poof* I watched terrified, I couldn't believe it. She's gone.

All that lay in Bis's place were rainbow colored shards. Just remembering the *clink*, as the shards dropped to the floor made me cringe. I bubbled each one carefully and limped back to the Warp pad. The gems needed to know what happened, it was just going to be the hard way.

And Bismuth, if you're out there, please know; I'm sorry I couldn't help you.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie! My first, and critiques are highly suggested. It's okay if you didn't like it, I just really enjoyed writing it! I'm a bit new in writing on A3, so thanks for reading and have a good day!


End file.
